MY GIRL
by Lackerman
Summary: Oh Sehun, siswi SMA biasa yang terjebak dalam permasalahan hidupnya yang semakin rumit setelah mengenal teman sekelasnya, Kim Jongin. Apa yang menyebabkan Xi Luhan begitu membenci Oh Sehun? KaiHun!
1. Chapter 1

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre: Highschool lives, drama, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, aku terlambat lagi!" Gadis berseragam SMA itu terus berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa masuk kelas tepat waktu. Hanya tersisa 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Dia hanya berharap Dewi Fortuna sedang memihaknya sekarang.

"Hosh… hosh…" Ia terengah setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya pagi ini lalu segera mendudukan dirinya yang terlalu lelah itu. Siswa-siswi yang tadi sempat menatap ke arahnya kini mulai sibuk kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, "Hufh… lelah sekali." Bagaimana tidak lelah, ia berlari tanpa henti dari halte bus sampai sekolah. Menurutnya daripada menunggu bus yang entah kapan akan datang, lebih baik ia menggunakan alternatif lain; berlari saja. Karena kemungkinan ia akan terlambat jika naik bus.

Ia menguap lalu tertidur dengan posisi kepala diatas meja. Ini juga salahsatu rutinitasnya di dalam kelas. Kerja _part time_ yang terkadang sampai malam itu benar-benar mengganggu jam belajarnya.

.

.

Ia menyusuri jalan yang cukup sepi sore itu. Semuanya terlihat asing. Banyak tumbuh bunga-bunga yang indah di sekitarnya. Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, bahkan jalan yang tadi ia pijak pun berubah menjadi hamparan bunga. Ia terkagum saat melihat sekelilingnya. Apakah ia berada di surga sekarang?

"Sehunnie." Ia menoleh, mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehunnie." Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tapi tidak menemukan sosok seorang pun disana.

"Sehunnie, ini ayah." Suara itu semakin mendekat. Ia mulai mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Ayah? Ayah…" Sehun berbalik, ia menemukan sosok pria paruh baya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya begitu lembut.

"Ayah, aku merindukanmu." Sehun berlari memeluk orang yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Air matanya menetes. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah juga merindukanmu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut surai Sehun, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sehunnie." Dan setelah mengatakan itu, pria yang tadi memeluknya seketika menghilang. Lenyap bagai asap yang tertiup angin. Sehun kembali menangis.

"Ayah…"

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau tidak pulang?" Seorang siswa berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau duluan saja." Sahut siswa yang bernama Jongin itu. Ia melirik siswi yang masih tertidur pulas diatas meja. Tak mungkin jika ia pergi begitu saja tanpa membangunkan gadis aneh itu.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengguncangkan bahu gadis di sampingnya, "Hey, kau tidak mau bangun?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang terdengar seperti dengkuran. Ia kembali mencoba membangunkan gadis itu. Tidak dengan cara halus; menendang meja itu sampai bergeser beberapa centi dari tempat asalnya.

"AYAH!" Sehun terbangun dengan berteriak membuat namja yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkannya sedikit terkejut.

"Aku… bermimpi?" ia melihat sekeliling kelas yang mulai sunyi. Semua siswa-siswi sudah meninggalkan kelas 10 menit yang lalu. Lalu matanya terhenti pada siswa yang kini kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kau… tidak pulang?" tanya Sehun heran. Kenapa hanya ada dirinya dan Kai yang masih di dalam kelas?

"Jika aku pulang, mungkin kau akan terkunci disini." Jawabnya santai tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Oh." Sehun pun memasukkan kembali peralatan sekolahnya yang sedari masuk kelas tadi tak ia gunakan sedikitpun ke dalam tas. Lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja dingin yang masih santai duduk di tempatnya.

"Hey, Oh Sehun!" panggil Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Kai dengan wajah malasnya, "Apa lagi?"

"Pantatmu berdarah." Jawabnya datar lalu pergi mendahului Sehun yang masih terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongin. Sehun berbalik, melihat rok belakangnya.

"AAAAAAA!"

.

.

Dan Sehun pun berhasil pulang ke rumah dengan memutarbalikan roknya yang ternodai itu menjadi di depan. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menutupi noda memalukan itu dengan tasnya. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah jadwal tamu bulanannya.

.

.

.

**Gimana? Lanjut atau hapus? Tolong reviewnya kkk ^^**

**Big thanks buat yang udah review mini ff absurd saya:**

**Azura Eve, lacie-song, sendal jepit, xieveah, Luhaan Gege, Raviz Sterna, baekji, SophiaWu, JellyBean Rin, Koukei Harumi, Meriska-Lim, hyours, HyunieWoo, wasastudent**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre: Highschool lives, drama, romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Sehun selalu menghindari tatapan Jongin. Mereka memang tidak dekat, tapi namja berkulit tan itu sudah melihat betapa memalukannya dirinya. Meskipun Jongin sendiri terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, namun tetap saja itu adalah satu hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia alami.

Sehun berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena belum ada makanan sedikitpun masuk ke dalam perutnya. Sekarang masih jam istirahat, tapi ia tak berniat untuk pergi ke kantin hanya untuk mengisi perut. Lagipula ia harus berhemat untuk ongkos pulang nanti.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tengah dikerumuni banyak siswa-siswi. Ia seperti seorang idola yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para fansnya.

Gadis itu bernama Xi Luhan, siswi populer karena kecantikannya dan kecerdasan otaknya. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Luhan adalah kakak tiri Sehun. Terkadang, Sehun selalu merasa sedikit iri dengan kakaknya itu. Ia begitu cantik, pintar dan pandai bergaul, sehingga banyak orang yang menyukainya. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun. Hanya gadis biasa dengan IQ rendah. Teman pun ia tak punya, karena tak ada waktu untuk sekedar bersenang-senang seperti remaja lainnya.

.

Sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya sebelum ia bertatapan dengan Luhan. Ia sedikit gugup setiap melihat manik mata itu. Yang ditatap, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

.

.

Siswi bermarga Oh itu menginjakan kakinya di atap sekolah. Ia selalu suka tempat ini. Begitu tenang, pikirnya. Ia pun bisa melihat kota Seoul dari atas. Itu bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Sehun menaiki pagar pembatas atap sekolah saat matanya menangkap seekor anjing yang tengah menyebrang sendirian di bawah sana. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuatnya khawatir pada anjing kecil yang tengah kebingungan itu membuatnya ingin sekali melompat dan menahannya.

Dirinya semakin panik saat kaki kecil itu melangkah mendekati jalan. Dengan refleks, kaki kiri Sehun tergelincir dan tubuhnya hampir saja terjungkal jika saja tidak ada yang menahan pinggang ramping itu dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang seolah akan keluar dari tubuhnya saat melihat betapa seramnya jika ia terjatuh ke bawah sana.

"Jika kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu jangan disini." Ujar seorang siswa yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya sembari menarik tubuh Sehun menjauh dari pembatas atap. Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan siswa ber-name tag Kim Jongin itu. Bahkan dia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Terlalu konyol untuk didengar.

"Jangan sok tahu! Lagipula siapa yang mau bunuh diri?!" protes Sehun tak terima.

"Cih, sudah ketahuan malah mengelak. Dasar pengecut!" namja itu tersenyum meremehkan. Sehun mulai naik darah, ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan ucapan namja sok tahu itu.

JEK!

"YA! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?!" geram Jongin setelah mendapat denyut di kaki kanannya.

"Itu balasan untuk mulutmu yang tidak tahu sopan santun!" dengan begitu, Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja berkulit tan itu yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Bahkan dia tidak berterima kasih padaku. Aish, sakit sekali!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Sehun melepas sepatunya sebelum kemudian berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang, matanya menangkap sebuah benda di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menghampiri benda itu yang ternyata komik yang ia pinjam dari Luhan seminggu yang lalu. Ya, Sehun lebih suka membaca komik daripada buku pelajaran yang bisa membuat otaknya berasap.

"Aish, aku lupa mengembalikannya."

.

.

Dengan gugup, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Luhan disamping kamarnya.

Setelah mengetuk 3kali, ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan, hanya sedikit untuk menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah sibuk menatap layar laptopnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia memasuki kamar kakak tirinya.

"Um… aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Ucap Sehun sembari meletakan komik tadi diatas meja belajar Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak suka jika barangku dipinjam lebih dari 3 hari." Ujar Luhan begitu dingin. Matanya pun masih terfokus pada gadget dihadapannya. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang marah. Ia tak mau melawan dan hendak beranjak pergi.

Sehun memegang knop pintu kamar Luhan, hendak menutupnya kembali. Tapi suara Luhan kembali menghentikan geraknya, "Jangan masuk kamarku jika tak ada ijin dariku meski kau sudah mengetuk pintu." Sehun hanya diam lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang _single bed_-nya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, pikirannya kembali teringat dengan ucapan Luhan. Tidak, bukan ucapannya. Tapi sikapnya yang begitu dingin. Seolah Sehun adalah orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Dulu mereka sangat akrab, bahkan Luhan selalu membantu Sehun mengerjakan PR-nya dengan senang hati. Namun sikap dingin itu muncul sejak ayah tiri Sehun-ayah kandung Luhan- meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Dan setiap mengingat semua itu, membuat sebulir air mata keluar dari ekor mata sipitnya, "Mianhae."

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Satu jam lagi café akan tutup. Tapi Sehun masih setia melayani para pelanggan. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah lelah, karena beberapa hari ini selalu sibuk dengan kerja _part time_-nya. Ya, dia bukan remaja kaya yang bisa bersenang-senang seperti yang Ibunya yang hanya seorang pedagang ikan di pasar, tidak akan cukup membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya juga sekolahnya dan Luhan. Maka dengan senang hati, ia rela menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja di café.

"Aku pesan satu cup coffee latte." Ucap si pelanggan. Tanpa babibu, Sehun segera membuat minuman yang baru saja dipesan.

"Satu cup Coffe latte, 2000 won." Sehun terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tadi memesan minuman itu. Poker face-nya kembali muncul ketika bertatapan dengan namja berkulit tan dihadapannya.

"Jadi kau bekerja disini?" tanya namja itu yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Ya dan cepatlah pergi." Bukannya pergi, namja yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Jongin itu malah duduk di salahsatu kursi di café itu. Ia menyesap coffee-nya dengan santai. Sesekali ia memperhatikan Sehun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan meja-meja café.

Jongin melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Setengah 11. Lalu kembali mendapati Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapannya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa masih disini? Cepat pulang, café akan tutup." Perintah Sehun terdengar datar.

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini?" Jongin menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan beranjak pergi dari café yang sudah sepi itu. Jongin pun mengikuti Sehun dengan santainya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" lagi-lagi perintahnya terdengar datar. Seperti ekspresi khasnya.

Namja itu segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Sekarang aku tidak mengikutimu." Ujarnya santai membuat Sehun menggeram frustasi dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu?!" kini oktaf suara Sehun meninggi. Namja itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

"Mauku? Aku mau pulang."

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau mengikutiku?!"

"Karena arah jalan pulang kita sama."

Sehun terdiam.

"Kau tidak mau pulang? Yasudah, aku duluan. " Jongin beranjak pergi sebelum ia memperingatkan sesuatu pada gadis yang masih terdiam menahan kesal, "Hati-hati, di jam-jam begini para vampire sedang mencari mangsa."

"YA! Jangan membodohiku!" dan Sehun pun berlari mengejar namja menyebalkan itu yang tengah menahan tawanya.

.

.

"Cepatlah sedikit, kau ini lamban sekali!" protes Jongin pada Sehun yang berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka masih berjalan sepulang dari café.

"Berisik!" geram Sehun.

Hening pun mendera keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau bekerja paruh waktu? Bukankah kau bosan dengan hidupmu?" Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di atap sekolah. Namja itu benar-benar sudah salah paham.

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri waktu itu!" semprot Sehun membuat Jongin menutup kedua telinganya.

"Lalu apa? Melompat bebas?"

"Aish, kau ini! Jika tidak tau apa-apa jangan-" ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Tanpa sadar, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun.

Luhan dan Sehun bertatapan sebelum kakak tirinya itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Jongin terheran melihat keduanya. Ia sempat melihat tatapan Luhan pada Sehun tadi. Sangat dingin. Seperti tatapan kebencian.

Sehun pun masih terdiam menatap punggung Luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aku… masuk dulu. Sampai besok." Sehun tersenyum ragu pada namja disampingnya sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin masih berdiri disana, menatap pintu yang baru saja dimasuki 2 gadis berbeda, "Mereka… satu rumah?"

.

.

.

**Gimana nih? Lanjut ga? **

**Review 50 ke atas aku lanjut deh wkwk ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 1&amp;2, meskipun agak kecewa karena reviewnya baru dikit(?)**

**Ada yang bilang kalo ff ini diganti jadi YAOI pasti bakal seru. Jadi, saya cuma mau nanya aja pendapat temen2 yang lain.**

**Apa sebaiknya Sehun sama Luhan disini tetep GS atau namja?**

**Saya tunggu sarannya. Terima kasih.^^**

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre :**

**Highschool lives, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun terduduk di atap sekolah. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang terbuat dari beton di belakangnya, seolah tempat bersandarnya itu bisa memijat punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Bekerja paruh waktu sampai malam hari membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk, apalagi ia harus bangun sebelum matahari terbit agar tidak ketinggalan bus lagi. Meskipun siswi berambut _brunette_ itu kurang menonjol dalam bidang akademis, setidaknya ia bisa jadi murid teladan. Pikirnya.

KRIUKK~

Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari perutnya itu membuyarkan baru sadar, ia hanya makan selembar roti tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Ia tak mungkin membeli makanan di kantin yang serba mahal itu. Mungkin lebih baik ia menahannya.

KRIUKK~

"Aish, kenapa kau terus berbunyi?! Aku akan mengisimu di rumah nanti." Sehun mengajak bicara perutnya seolah anggota tubuhnya itu akan mengerti.

"Makanlah!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Sehun dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru tua kehadapannya.

"Kau lagi." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Hey, aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. Kenapa kau masih seperti itu? Bahkan aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu waktu itu." Sehun refleks membulatkan mata sipitnya setelah mendengar perkataan namja disampingnya.

"YA! Sudah kubilang itu bukan-"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti. Cepat makan atau perutmu akan bunyi lagi." Lagi-lagi Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

.

.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun namun tak ada jawaban dari namja yang kini tengah sibuk dengan pandangan kosongnya. Sehun pun membuka kotak makan itu dan matanya seketika berbinar saat melihat beberapa potong sushi disana.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" tanya gadis itu sembari melahap satu potong sushi.

Namja tan itu menatap Sehun lalu menggeleng, "Itu dari fansku."

Sehun tersedak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" protes Kai.

"Apa katamu? Fans?" dan tawa Sehun pun menggelegar di atap sekolah.

Kini namja itu yang mendegus kesal.

"Ahaha... kau membuat perutku sakit." Sehun berusaha menghentikan tawanya sembari memegangi perutnya. Sementara lelaki disampingnya, wajahnya semakin masam saja.

"Sudah diam!"

"Baik, baiklah. Maaf." Ia menelan sushi-nya susah payah.

"Cepat habiskan!"

Mendengar perintah itu, Sehun menatap kotak makan dihadapannya. Masih tersisa banyak sushi disana, tidak mungkin ia menghabiskannya sendiri.

"Kim Jongin, bantu aku menghabiskan ini!" Jongin menatap kotak makannya lalu menggeleng.

"Ayolah! Ini enak, kok!" Sehun menyodorkan satu potong sushi dengan sumpitnya kehadapan mulut namja itu, "Cobalah."

Dan _hap_! Sushi itu pun tenggelam ke dalam mulut namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Lumayan." Ucapnya.

"Lagi?" Jongin hanya mengangguk.

Dan waktu makan siang pun mereka habiskan dengan menikmati sushi buatan 'fans Jongin'di atap sekolah.

.

.

"Oya, Sehun-ah. Kau tidak sakit parah, kan?" Jongin bertanya membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sakit? Aku tidak sakit."

"Bukankah waktu itu pantatmu berdarah? Apa kau ambeien?"

Dan satu pukulan mendarat manis di kepala Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Siswi bermarga Oh itu melangkah dengan diam dibelakang Jongin. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Setelah turun dari atap, keduanya bermaksud untuk segera naik kelas.

"Jongin!" sebuah suara menghentikan keduanya. Sehun yang tadi berjalan tepat dibelakang Jongin sempat menubruk punggung namja itu karena tidak sadar Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sehun melihat sosok gadis mungil dengan mata yang begitu hitam berdiri di depan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu siapa siswi itu, tapi yang pasti dia adalah kakak kelas mereka, sama seperti Luhan.

"Bagaimana sushi buatanku? Kuharap kau menyukainya." Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum yang begitu manis. Sehun tertegun begitu mendengar kata 'sushi' ditelinganya, ia berpikir apa mungkin dia yang dimaksud dengan 'fans' oleh Jongin?

Jongin mengangguk. Lalu dengan kilatnya, tangan-tangan itu menarik bahu Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Kini ia merangkul bahu Sehun membuat gadis didepannya terkejut, termasuk Sehun.

"Sushi buatanmu enak, kami menyukainya. Gomawo." Ucap Jongin sembari tersenyum-dipaksakan- dan memberikan kotak makan yang sudah kosong itu pada gadis bermata bulat yang masih terdiam membeku setelah mereka meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang pada kejadian tadi siang saat dirinya dan Jongin berhadapan dengan salah satu kakak kelasnya yang bermata bulat itu.

_Apakah dia yang dimaksud 'fans' oleh Jongin?_

_Tapi sepertinya dia bukan hanya sekedar fans._

_Lalu kenapa gadis itu hanya diam saja?_

_Apa mereka berdua pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan?_

"Aish, untuk apa aku memikirkan itu semua?!" gerutu Sehun setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata bulat yang baru saja ditemuinya tadi siang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup menatap mata itu. Entah kenapa rasanya sorot mata itu seperti saat Luhan menatapnya. Penuh kebencian.

Siswi bermata bulat itu pun berjalan menghampirinya. Sehun membungkuk hormat saat gadis itu semakin mendekat. Tanpa senyum sedikitpun, gadis itu berjalan melewati Sehun yang kini tengah menegakkan badannya kembali.

Apa dia membencinya?

.

.

.

Jongin merapatkan jaketnya saat udara malam semakin terasa menusuk tulangnya. Entah sudah berapa jam dia terduduk diluar cafe tempat Sehun bekerja. Ia tak memesan apapun, hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk. Sesekali ia melihat Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk di dalam cafe. Dan Sehun tidak menyadari ada seseorang menunggunya diluar.

Pintu terbuka saat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenal Jongin itu keluar dari cafe. Dan mata sipit itu membulat ketika mendapati seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya sembari duduk santai.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Cafe sudah tutup, pulanglah!" perintah Sehun datar seperti biasa. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jongin yang segera beranjak dari duduknya. Bokongnya terasa kaku sekarang.

"Seharusnya aku datang jam 10 saja. Menunggu selama 4 jam diluar seperti tadi membuat hidungku membeku." Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan Jongin lalu menatap namja yang kini tengah berjalan disampingnya.

"Kau... menungguku? Untuk apa?"

"Hanya memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat."

Sehun tertegun untuk kesekian kalinya, "Maksudmu?

"Kau selalu membuatku ingin melindungimu." Kini manik mata keduanya saling bertemu. Sehun menatap Jongin, berusaha mencari arti dari kata-katanya barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

**Gimana? Lanjut gak?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelumnya makasih buat saran kalian, dan saya memutuskan untuk tidak mengganti fiksi ini jd YAOI. Maaf juga karena part2 sebelumnya banyak kalimat yang ketinggalan/typo. Entah saya yang ceroboh atau memang ada keanehan(?) disini.**

**Big thanks buat yg udah review ^^ :**

** , sayakanoicinoe, rainrhainyrianarhianie, KaiHun maknae, Bubbletea94, gwansim84, oniks, askasufa, Bebek, SehunWind, KAIHUN-SHINECHIE, candra, hunnie13, jjonghunnie, Kaihun, miu-ssi, Guest.**

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**Do Kyungsoo (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre :**

**Highschool lives, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Aku menyukaimu.'_

Satu kalimat yang terus terngiang ditelinga Sehun, membuatnya tak bisa fokus saat bekerja dan tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Walaupun setiap hari memang seperti itu.

Selama 17 tahun Sehun hidup di dunia ini, baru sekarang ada seseorang yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya. Sejak kecil, ia tak pernah punya seorang pun teman. Apalagi namja yang menyukainya. Tapi semenjak kenal dengan namja bermarga Kim itu, dunianya berubah. Bisa dibilang, Jongin adalah teman pertamanya. Sekaligus orang yang pertama menyukainya.

.

.

Play : EXO-K – Growl

Pagi ini Sehun melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jongin. Namja itu berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan beberapa siswi yang memandanginya penuh kagum. Rambut hitam yang tidak tertata rapi, seragam yang tak pernah dipakai dengan sempurna-beberapa kancing dibiarkan terbuka- bibirnya yang tebal itu tengah mengunyah permen karet dan sesekali meniupnya menjadi seperti gelembung. Mata sipitnya yang terlihat seperti orang Jepang, selalu menatap tajam ke segala arah.

Namja itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung. Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat saat setiap langkah itu semakin terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Ingin rasanya berlari dan menghindari tatapan itu, tapi untuk melangkah saja kakinya begitu berat. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan normal saat ini. Seperti ada bisikan yang membuat Sehun tak bisa bergerak se-inchi pun.

Suara gelembung dari permen karet yang baru saja meledak tepat di depan kedua mata Sehun membuatnya tersadar. Namja itu tengah berhadapan dengannya.

"Sebegitu tampankah diriku?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang bisa saja membuatnya memuntahkan sarapan yang sudah ia telan pagi tadi, "A-aku tidak-"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan penjelasannya, namja itu kini menarik bahu Sehun dan berjalan disampingnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya namja itu dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

Sehun berontak, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan kanan namja ber-name tag Kim Jongin itu yang melingkar dibahunya, "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Lepaskan!"

"Sudah, diam saja. Banyak orang yang melihat kita." Jongin menatap semua siswa-siswi yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari berbagai sudut.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mendengus kesal, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti mereka beranggapan kalau kita adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar."

BUK!

Satu tendangan telak dikaki kanan Jongin. Namja itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

"Ck. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap biasa saja seperti itu? Bahkan aku saja yang hanya mendengar penyataannya tak bisa fokus pada apapun. Sialan kau Kim Jongin!" gerutu Sehun sembari membasuh kedua tangannya di wastafel. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Jongin terus saja menggodanya. Daripada ia stress sendiri, lebih baik melarikan diri ke toilet. Pikirnya.

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang merasakan itu." Ucap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Sehun. Ia tersenyum sembari membasuh kedua tangannya.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, lalu menatap seseorang disampingnya. Lidahnya seketika kaku saat melihat siswi yang sedari tadi sibuk membasuh tangannya lalu mengambil beberapa tissue.

"Kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Jongin-" kini siswi itu menghadap ke arah Sehun, matanya menatap _name tag_ yang menempel di dada kiri siswi berambut _brunette_ itu, "-Oh Sehun."

Rasa tegang semakin merasuki Sehun saat ia menatap mata bulat dihadapannya. Ia menelan ludahnya saat kakak kelasnya itu memanggil namanya. Lalu ia pun menatap _name tag_ gadis bermata bulat itu, 'DO KYUNG SOO'.

"Kau baik-baik saja Oh Sehun?" tanya siswi bermarga Do itu. Nada bicaranya membuat Sehun semakin menegang. Sepertinya kakak kelasnya ini tak suka dengannya.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Ucapnya sembari mengelus rambut Sehun, "Selama kau tidak mengganggu ketenanganku."

Dan lutut Sehun pun melemas saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di toilet.

.

.

.

Kepala Sehun semakin terasa pusing saat ini. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan kakak kelas 'misterius' di toilet. Belum lagi ia harus memperhatikan guru didepan kelas, sementara namja disampingnya terus saja menggodanya tanpa henti. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah sekarang juga. Sehun berpikir, tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang berbahaya, tapi Jongin juga. Anak itu semakin aneh saja semenjak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Play : EXO-K – Peterpan

Grep!

Seseorang menarik tangan Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun yang tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah tertarik menuju area parkir. Siapapun yang menariknya paksa saat ini, Sehun ingin sekali menendangnya.

"Ck. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku?!" kesal Sehun saat tangannya terlepas dari namja yang seharian ini mengganggunya, Jongin.

"Ikutlah denganku!" perintah Jongin sembari melempar helm ke arah Sehun. Beruntung gadis itu refleks menangkapnya.

"Kemana? Aku tidak mau!"

Karena tak mau membuang waktu dengan berdebat, Jongin pun memakaikan helm itu dengan paksa. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

Jongin menaiki motor sport berwarna putih miliknya sebelum kemudian menyalakan mesin yang terdengar mengaum itu. Bukannya naik, Sehun masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan raut wajah masam.

"Ayo naik!"

"Aku tidak mau naik jika supirnya tak menggunakan helm!"

Jongin terkekeh, "Aku hanya bawa satu helm. Cepatlah naik!"

"Aku tidak mau mati muda, jadi jangan macam-macam!" ancam Sehun sambil duduk dibelakang Jongin yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

Dengan tangan Sehun yang memeluk erat, Jongin menembus jalanan kota Seoul dengan kencang. Seolah tak pernah mendengar apa kata Sehun saat ia menaiki motornya tadi. Senyumannya tak lepas sepanjang jalan. Apalagi kini tangan Sehun tengah melingkar diperutnya. Rasanya ia tak ingin mengakhiri perjalanan ini.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jongin setelah mematikan mesin motornya didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Dengan gemetar, Sehun turun dari motor besar itu. Ia melepas helmnya lalu memukulkan pelindung kepala itu pada Jongin yang mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ngebut!"

"Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak ngebut. Kau hanya bilang jangan macam-macam."

Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeram kesal dibuatnya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Jongin setelah turun dari motornya. Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia menatap takut Jongin. Meskipun sibuk, terkadang Sehun menyempatkan dirinya untuk menonton tv, apalagi berita. Ya, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali korban perkosaan. Ia takut Jongin adalah salahsatu pelaku mesum itu.

Jongin meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya, "Jangan takut. Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Sehun hanya bisa menyetujuinya tanpa berkata apapun. Entahlah, ia rasa Jongin benar.

Jongin membuka pintu dan mereka pun memasuki rumah yang terlihat sepi itu. Mata Sehun terus saja menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan, banyak sekali barang-barang aneh disana. Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan ruangan itu; berantakan.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya itu adalah ruang tamu. Ruangan ini pun tak beda dengan ruangan tadi, meskipun tak terlalu berantakan. Sedikit tertata. Hanya sedikit.

Sehun terkejut saat matanya menangkap dua orang tengah duduk dengan posisi yang lumayan berani. Di sofa merah itu terdapat seorang yeoja yang hanya terbalut tank top dan rok mini sedang duduk diatas paha seorang namja. Penampilan mereka pun tak jauh dengan ruangan ini, sedikit berantakan.

Sehun menundukan kepalanya setelah tidak sengaja melihat dua orang aneh itu.

"Aku kira tak ada orang disini." Ujar Jongin datar. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Sehun mengenalnya.

"Kau lupa Kai? Bukankah tempat ini adalah markas kita?" namja dengan senyuman aneh itu bertanya.

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya menatap keduanya datar. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapannya, yeoja itu turun dari paha si namja lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau duduklah dulu. Aku akan mengambil minuman." Perintah Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebelum kemudian duduk disamping pasangan yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun.

Rasa takut, gugup, canggung, semuanya merasuki Sehun saat ini. Kedua orang itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Sehun seolah menelanjanginya.

"Kau pacarnya Kai?" tanya namja yang hanya memakai t-shirt tak berlengan itu pada Sehun.

"Ah? Kai?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudku Kim Jongin. Apa kau pacarnya?"

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, yeoja disampingnya terkekeh. Membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Tidak mungkin dia pacarnya. Gadis pendiam seperti dia bukan type Jongin."

Sakit. Itu yang Sehun rasakan tepat dihatinya. Matanya mulai memanas seolah ada yang mendesak keluar dari sana. Tidak seharusnya ia berada disini. Tidak seharusnya ia menyetujui saat Jongin mengajaknya.

"Se-sepertinya Jongin masih lama. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya begitu Jongin sampai diruang tamu dengan segelas minuman ditangannya.

Sehun menatapnya sekilas sebelum ia keluar dari tempat yang disebut markas itu. Sementara Jongin, ia menatap Sehun bingung saat keluar begitu saja.

"Apa yang kalian katakan padanya?" tanya Jongin datar namun penuh penekanan membuat keduanya terdiam.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" bentak Jongin sambil membanting gelas digenggamannya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping diatas lantai. Belum sempat dua orang itu menjawab, Jongin sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Hatinya tak berhenti berdenyut sedari tadi. Air matanya pun terus saja mengalir meskipun ia berkali-kali menghapusnya. Tak peduli orang-orang melihatnya dengan tatap aneh, ia terus saja berjalan. Semuanya terlalu sakit.

'_Gadis pendiam seperti dia bukan type Jongin'_

Perkataan dan kekehan itu bagai mantra sihir yang tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Tak seharusnya ia ke tempat ini.

Tak seharusnya ia mengenal Jongin.

.

.

.

**REVIEW DULU BIAR SEMANGAT BIKIN LANJUTANNYA ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**** (Kai)**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre :**

**Highschool lives, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Play : EXO-K – Baby Don't Cry**

07.15 p.m. Sehun turun dari bus. Ia berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya masih terbalut seragam SMA-nya. Kejadian tadi sore masih setia berputar dikepalanya. Seolah seperti potongan film drama yang menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan menjadi dirinya waktu itu. Namun ia sudah kehabisan air mata untuk sekedar menangisinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunannya. Ia mendongak menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya datar.

Sehun terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan kakak tirinya itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuat masalah?" Luhan berbalik, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun suara Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membenciku?"

Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Sekarang ia yang terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa alasanmu membenciku?"

Luhan melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Namun sikapnya itu membuat adik tirinya kesal. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan membuat gadis bermarga Xiao itu berbalik dan menatap Sehun.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya kenapa kau begitu membenciku?!" lagi-lagi hanya tatapan datar yang ia dapat. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dilengannya sebelum ia memasuki rumah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya menjadi gadis cengeng, Sehun sedikit merasa malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bukan sekolah yang membuatnya malas, tapi namja yang akhir-akhir ini berhasil menjungkir-balikkan perasaannya, Kim Jongin.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir bukankah ini berlebihan? Sehun sendiri belum menjawab atas ungkapan perasaan Jongin. Seharusnya ia tidak tersinggung dengan perkataan yeoja kemarin, karena Sehun memang bukan pacar Jongin. Mereka hanya dekat dan itu hanya sebatas teman.

"Bodoh!" Sehun menjedukkan kepala yang tertutupi rambut _brunette_ itu ke meja belajarnya. Ia baru tersadar bahwa yang ia lakukan kemarin itu salah. Tidak seharusnya ia pergi dari tempat iitu. Bukankah dengan melakukan itu, ia sudah menunjukan perasaannya?

"Kau memang bodoh." Sehun tertegun mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Tapi ia tak berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak mau melihat namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Ya! Kemarin kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" tanya Jongin namun tak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

"YA!" Jongin menendang meja disampingnya membuat sang empu menggeram kesal dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?!" bentak Sehun sampai ia harus mengatur nafasnya karena terlalu emosi.

Mendengar itu, Jongin hanya terdiam lalu menatap Sehun, "Apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku, kumohon jangan percaya. Kecuali jika itu kebaikan."

Sehun mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku serius!" ucap Jongin meyakinkan.

Gadis berkulit putih pucat itu menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak peduli. Apapun yang mereka katakan, aku tidak peduli."

Jongin terdiam. Sungguh, perkataan yang keluar dari bibir gadis disampingnya itu benar-benar membuat dadanya sesak.

"Gara-gara kau mengajakku ke tempat itu, aku jadi bolos kerja!" Sehun memicingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Hanya satu hari, kan?"

"Ya dan gajiku akan dipotong," Jawab Sehun dengan nada menyedihkan lalu kembali menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, "Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya mencari pekerjaan."

Jongin kembali menatap Sehun dalam diam. Ia tahu gadis disampingnya itu bukanlah remaja beruntung seperti dirinya yang bisa hidup tanpa memikirkan uang. Ia semakin merasa bersalah dengan mengajak Sehun seenaknya seperti kemarin.

Saat memperhatikan Sehun dengan posisi kening-mendarat-di-meja, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat tangan kirinya bergerak melepas ikatan rambut Sehun. Gadis itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin yang sangat mengganggu itu.

"Ya! Kembalikan!"

"Tidak akan." Jongin memasukan ikatan rambut itu kedalam kantong celananya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Cepat kembalikan!"

"Aku tidak suka kau memamerkan tengkukmu. Jadi, jangan biarkan orang-orang melihatnya." Ujar Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Sehun sebelum melenggang pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor sport putih berhenti tepat didepan Sehun, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kesal pada sang pengendara motor besar itu. Mungkin harinya akan selalu terganggu selama ia sekolah disini.

Namja itu membuka kaca helmnya lalu melempar helm lain ke arah Sehun yang refleks segera menangkapnya.

"Ayo naik!"

"Kali ini kau akan menculikku kemana lagi?" Sehun menatap namja didepannya datar. _Poker face_-nya selalu muncul jika mulai malas dengan kelakuan orang itu.

"Rahasia. Aku sudah bawa 2 helm, jadi kau harus ikut."

Sehun mendengus kesal sebelum kemudian memakai helm yang tadi Jongin lempar.

"Jangan membawaku ke tempat aneh lagi!" Sehun mempererat pegangannya pada jaket Jongin sebelum motor sport itu melaju kencang menembus jalanan.

.

.

**Play : EXO-K – Lucky**

Jongin menghentikan motornya tepat didepan rumah yang Sehun datangi kemarin. Gadis dibelakangnya turun perlahan lalu menatap Jongin tak yakin. Ia takut kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Meskipun ia cukup mandiri, tapi jika urusan hati, Sehun memang lemah.

Jongin melepas helmnya sebelum turun dari motor sport miliknya. Ia menatap Sehun seolah tahu akan ketakutan gadis didepannya, "Hari ini mereka tidak datang. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu melepas helm yang sedari tadi menempel dikepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku."

Yeoja berkulit pucat itu mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Membantu apa?"

Bukannya menjawab atas kebingungan Sehun, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah itu. Karena penasaran, Sehun pun mengikuti namja didepannya sampai ruang tamu yang terlihat sangat berantakan kali ini. Jongin benar, ia tidak menemukan dua orang aneh itu lagi disana.

"Kita akan membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih nyaman." Ujar Jongin sembari tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut seolah mengatakan, 'Yang benar saja?!'

.

Jongin pun mulai mengangkat barang-barang yang sepertinya tidak diperlukan dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Sehun, ia mulai mengatur tata letak sofa dan meja agar terlihat nyaman dari sebelumnya. Terkadang ia bersin karena debu dan sampah yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Sehun heran, apa nyaman dua orang kemarin berpacaran ditempat yang jauh dari kata bersih seperti ini? Apa mereka juga selalu bersin-bersin seperti dirinya? Jika tidak sama sekali, Sehun benar-benar akan memberikan empat jempol untuk mereka.

Setelah selesai dengan sofa dan barang-barang lainnya, Sehun membersihkan lantai marmer itu dengan mengepelnya sampai benar-benar mengkilap. Tak beda dengan Jongin, namja itu mengurus jendela-jendela yang terlihat kusam sampai bersih dan enak untuk dipandang. Ia lupa, kapan terakhir kali membersihkan jendela itu.

Sehun tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya telah selesai. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, "Benar-benar melelahkan."

Dan dengkuran halus pun terdengar Jongin ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan. Sebuah senyuman tercetak diwajah tampannya saat melihat Sehun yang tengah tertidur. Ia mendudukan dirinya setelah meletakkan beberapa cemilan itu diatas meja.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga kedua hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Ia menatap Sehun intens lalu berbisik, "Gomawo."

.

.

.

"Hoam..." Sehun menguap sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kedua manik matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit yang sangat asing. Tubuhnya refleks menegak saat tersadar ia sedang tidak berada dikamarnya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang entah sejak kapan menutupi tubuhnya saat tertidur tadi.

Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, "Jam 9?"

Sehun mendecak kesal karena sudah tertidur selama itu. Bahkan Jongin tidak membangunkannya.

Tunggu, Jongin? Dimana dia?

"Sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak." Sehun menatap seseorang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan santai. Ia menggeram kesal sembari melempar bantal sofa ke arah namja itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!"

"Aku tidak tega melakukannya apalagi kau sangat kelelahan tadi." Jawabnya sembari melangkah mendekati Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya sebelum meraih tas dan jas almamaternya, "Antarkan aku pulang!"

"Ini sudah malam, besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan nyaman sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Besok pagi aku harus sekolah!"

Jongin mendecak setelah membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun, "IQ mu benar-benar rendah ya? Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengingat hari."

Sehun menggeram kesal karena baru saja ia mendapat hinaan secara tidak langsung dari namja dihadapannya. Memangnya besok hari apa?

"Besok adalah hari Minggu dan biasanya semua siswa tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selalu masuk di hari libur."

Gadis berkulit putih itu memejamkan kedua matanya menahan malu. Kenapa ia sampai bisa lupa. Seharian bersama namja itu benar-benar membuat otaknya mengalami kerusakan.

Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia tak mungkin pulang sekarang. Jongin juga terlihat masih lelah. Ia tak mau mengalami hal yang tidak-tidak jika Jongin mengendarai motornya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidurlah lagi." Ucap Jongin tanpa menatap Sehun disampingnya.

Sehun melihat dirinya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah. Tubuhnya terasa lengket setelah seharian membersihkan tempat itu. Ia tak bisa tidur lagi jika sudah seperti ini.

"Um... Jongin, bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar mandi disini?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati. Mau tak mau ia harus membersihkan dirinya juga.

"Kau ingin mandi?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya balik lalu beranjak pergi menuju sebuah ruangan.

Kebingungan Sehun pun terjawab saat namja itu menghampiri Sehun sembari melempar sebuah handuk padanya, "Aku akan mempersiapkan baju ganti untukmu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

Tubuh ramping itu terendam dalam bath tub yang terisi penuh dengan buih yang ia tuangkan dari sabun cair disana. Rasanya semua lelah yang ia rasakan hilang saat menghirup aroma lilin terapi disampingnya. Matanya terpejam mengingat semua kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini muncul dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari Jongin yang tiba-tiba dekat dengannya, Do Kyungsoo si kakak kelas yang menurutnya menakutkan, dan dua orang aneh yang ia temui kemarin di rumah ini.

'_Kau pacarnya Kai?'_

'_Maksudku Kim Jongin.'_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia baru ingat bahwa begitu banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya yang ingin ia tanyakan pada namja yang mereka sebut Kai.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan 'membersihkan diri' Sehun segera memakai baju yang sudah Jongin sediakan diatas ranjang. Sedikit aneh memang saat ia mengenakan baju namja. Sangat kebesaran ditubuh rampingnya.

Ia menatap ke setiap sudur ruangan itu, mungkin itu kamar yang biasa digunakan Jongin, karena hanya ada satu kamar disana.

Matanya menangkap selembar kertas saat Sehun bercermin. Ia mencabut kertas yang tengah menempel itu lalu membacanya.

'_Tidur saja dikamarku. Aku tidur duluan._

_Selamat malam.'_

Hanya kalimat biasa namun bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk melihat si penulis memo singkat itu. Senyumnya kembali muncul saat melihat Jongin tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa. Jantungnya kembali berdegup tak biasa. Entah kenapa detakan itu selalu muncul setiap menatapnya seperti ini. Tapi Sehun belum yakin bahwa ini adalah perasaan _special_ meskipun Jongin sudah lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Motor sport itu melaju kencang di jalanan Seoul yang masih terlihat lengang. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Udara dingin pun terasa begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang Sehun yang mau tak mau harus mempererat pelukannya pada namja yang tengah mengendarai motor itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sehun sudah kewalahan dengan memperingati Jongin untuk tidak mengebut di jalanan.

"Setelah sampai nanti, akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Sehun dibalik helmnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu menaikan kecepatan motornya.

.

.

TAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepala Jongin yang sudah terlepas dari helmnya. Namja itu hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya setelah mendapat kekerasan dari gadis yang sudah turun dari motornya.

Sehun melemparkan helm yang baru saja dilepasnya ke pangkuan Jongin, "Lain kali aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!"

"Pulanglah!" perintah Sehun dan hanya mendapat senyuman dari Jongin.

Sehun berbalik setelah mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Jongin yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Kukira kau tidak akan pulang." Sebuah suara membuat Sehun menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun tergagap saat melihat kakak tirinya. Ia lupa menghubungi orang rumah karena tidak pulang tadi malam.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak di pipi kanan Sehun. Gadis berambut _brunette_ itu menatap tak percaya pada Luhan yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka, Jongin terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan pada Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW DULU YUK! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Big thanks buat yang udah baca, review, ngefav ataupun ngefollow muehehe(?)**

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin**

**Xi Luhan (girl)**

**Do Kyungsoo (girl)**

**And other cast**

**Genre :**

**Highschool lives, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau..." Sehun bergetar menatap Luhan. Matanya memanas menahan sesuatu yang sudah bergumul dikelopak matanya, "Kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Apa ibumu selalu mengajarkanmu untuk bermalam diluar? bersama laki-laki, huh?" bentak Luhan dengan mata memerah.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tak mengira kau sejalang itu-"

PLAK!

Kini pipi Luhan yang memerah karena tamparan Sehun.

"Dengar kau! Apa pedulimu aku bermalam diluar? Bukankah kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri?!"

Luhan terdiam, tangannya bergetar memegangi pipinya.

"Dan jangan pernah bawa-bawa ibuku dalam masalah kita!" satu bulir air mata menetes dari ekor mata sipitnya begitu ia melangkah memasuki rumah.

Luhan masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Air matanya ikut menetes setelah Sehun meninggalkannya. Dan kemudian gaung mesin motor berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Turun seorang namja setelah melepas helm berwarna hitam itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan datar, "Tadi malam aku yang memintanya tinggal. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Namja itu kembali memakai helm sebelum kemudian menaiki motor sport putih miliknya, "Dia gadis yang baik. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham."

Luhan tetap tak bergeming sampai namja itu pergi menembus jalanan yang begitu dingin.

.

.

.

Angin semilir di pagi menjelang siang itu menerpa helaian rambut Sehun. Ia terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya di atap sekolah. Wajah cantiknya pun tersembunyi diatas kedua lututnya. Sejak kejadian Minggu pagi di depan rumahnya, Sehun lebih suka berdiam diri. Bukan soal Luhan yang menamparnya atau kesalah pahaman yang membuat kakak tirinya menyebutnya jalang. Tapi sesuatu yang membuat Luhan begitu marah padanya. Sesuatu yang belum Sehun tahu. Sesuatu yang menyebabkan Luhan begitu membencinya.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, kau tidak masuk?" tanya seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Sehun tak bergeming, tetap dalam posisinya-menunduk-.

Kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban, namja itu menyeruput minuman yang tengah digenggamnya, "Apa kau tidur?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Sehun datar.

Namja itu terkekeh, "Lalu barusan itu apa kalau bukan bicara?"

Sehun mendecak kesal karena kebodohannya. Kenapa otaknya semakin buruk saja?

**Play : EXO-K - The First Snow**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau bubble tea begitu enak." Jongin menatap minuman yang tinggal setengahnya itu. Sehun mendongak setelah mendengar kata 'bubble tea' ditelinganya. Ia menatap minuman yang tengah digenggam namja yang entah sejak kapan duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu menelan salivanya ketika Jongin kembali meminum bubble tea-nya.

"Kau mau?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu merebut minuman bernama bubble tea itu sebelum kemudian meminumnya dengan cepat.

Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun, "Sepertinya kau haus sekali."

Sehun tak menghiraukan namja disampingnya, ia terlalu sibuk dengan minuman favoritnya.

"Ah, aku lupa! Jika kau menggunakan sedotan bekas mulutku, bukankah itu artinya kita berciuman secara tidak langsung?"

BYURRR!

Sehun kembali memuntahkan minuman yang tadi tengah bersarang dimulutnya. Ia menatap horror pada cup bubble tea yang sudah kosong itu. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh saat melihat Sehun.

"Kenapa... kau tidak bilang dari awal?" tanya Sehun pelan namun menakutkan. Ia meremukkan cup itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu menatap Jongin tajam. Seperti vampire yang tengah menemukan mangsanya.

Dan si mangsa mulai gugup karena ketakutan, "Ta-tapi kau tadi merebutnya!"

Sehun melepas cup yang sudah remuk itu. Ia meraba bibirnya dengan bergetar, "Bibirku... KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KIM JONGIN!"

Suara petir tiba-tiba menggelegar begitu Sehun bangkit dan menerjang Jongin yang tak bisa bergerak karena Sehun tengah menduduki perutnya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jongin menatap takut. Sehun menatap tajam seolah ingin memakan namja dibawahnya.

"SEDANG APA KALIAN BERDUA?!" sebuah suara lantang menyadarkan keduanya. Suara itu lebih menyeramkan dari petir tadi.

Sehun dan Jongin bangkit setelah melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Aura seram keluar dari namja paruh baya berkacamata itu. Sepertinya ia adalah salahsatu guru _killer_ di sekolah ini.

"CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELAS!"

.

.

.

**Play : EXO-K - Heart Attack**

"Oh Sehun!" Jongin dan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya menatap aneh pada siswi yang tengah tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku berbicara dengan Sehun sebentar?" siswi ber-_name tag_ DO KYUNGSOO itu menatap Jongin, meminta izin.

Tak ada jawaban, Jongin malah menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat. Kyungsoo melihat tautan tangan mereka dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir tebalnya.

Sehun melepas tangan Jongin, "Kau pulang saja."

Gadis bermata bulat itu pun merangkul bahu Sehun dan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya menatap datar keduanya.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu." Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Sehun saat sampai didalam kelas yang terlihat sepi. Mungkin itu kelasnya.

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Mungkin kau belum bisa memaafkanku. Tapi, aku harap kau datang." Gadis bermata bulat itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu undangan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Malam ini aku akan merayakan pesta ulang tahunku. Dan ini, aku ingin kau memakainya nanti." Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kado yang terbungkus cantik dengan pita berwarna biru dipermukaannya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan. Aku sangat merasa bersalah jika tidak mengundangmu. Kalau kau tidak ikut, berarti kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Hm?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memasang ekspresi memohon.

"Baiklah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kaku.

Senyuman mengembang di bibir Kyungsoo ketika mendengar jawaban sang adik kelas. Ia langsung memeluk Sehun, seolah mereka sudah sangat akrab.

"Ah~ aku sangat senang mendengarnya! Tapi, kau jangan memberitahu Jongin. Biar ini menjadi kejutan untuknya. Aku yakin, dia akan senang saat melihatmu nanti malam."

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, "Dandanlah yang cantik!"

Sehun pun hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan dirinya adalah tamu paling cantik di pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin akan datang menawarinya berdansa bersama. Ah~ jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya, "Ingat ya, jam 8 tepat!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menatap kado dari Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu. Senyumnya tak lepas sejak mendengar bahwa Jongin akan menyukainya. Meskipun Jongin memang sudah menyukainya.

.

.

"Lama sekali." Jongin menghentikan Sehun saat gadis itu keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau pulang saja?" _poker face_-nya kembali muncul. Padahal sebelumnya, terus tersenyum tidak jelas. Sehun pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan diikuti Jongin.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Jongin membuat Sehun teringat dengan kado yang sudah ia simpan di tasnya.

"Hanya meminta maaf."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" Jongin menatap Sehun cemas. Sedangkan yang ditatap, masih setia dengan _poker face_-nya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa minta maaf?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap malas Jongin, "Kau ini cerewet sekali! Cepat ambil motormu!"

Setelah mendecak kesal, Jongin pun menurut saja. Ia berjalan menuju area parkir sekolah untuk mengambil motor sport-nya yang terparkir sejak pagi.

"Tidak mungkin hanya meminta maaf." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

**Play : 2NE1 - I'm The Best**

Dentuman musik terdengar sangat keras. Lampu disco pun menghiasi gelapnya ruangan itu. Orang-orang tak hentinya meliukkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama lagu yang memang sangat mengundang untuk tidak diam saja. Adapula yang hanya duduk santai sembari menikmati lagu dengan menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Semua orang yang datang tentunya untuk bersenang-senang. Bukan hanya sekedar untuk minum, mereka menggunakan tempat gemerlap ini untuk bermain cinta. Terbukti di setiap sudut ruangan ada saja yang memanfaatkan kegelapan malam dengan bercumbu. Tak ada rasa malu ataupun takut. Ya, mereka sudah terbiasa.

"Beri aku vodka!" perintah seorang namja pada seorang bartender didepannya. Dan sang bartender yang tak lepas dari senyumannya itu segera memulai aksinya menuangkan minuman beralkohol sebelum memberikannya pada namja tampan yang setengah mabuk itu.

"Kemana pacarmu?" tanya si bartender. Yang ditanya hanya menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke arah sofa yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Bartender itu tersenyum saat melihat subyek yang dimaksud tengah berciuman panas dengan namja lain, "Aku meragukan hubungan kalian. Kau selalu membiarkannya seperti itu."

"Dia pun tak keberatan jika aku bermain dengan yang lain," namja itu kembali menenggak vodka-nya, "Kami tidak akan keberatan dengan apa yang kami nikmati."

Bartender itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia sudah biasa dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Kris!" sebuah tepukan mendarat dipunggung namja yang hendak meminum vodka-nya lagi. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum pada gadis dibelakangnya.

"Mana temanmu?" namja bernama Kris itu bertanya saat gadis tadi kini duduk disampingnya.

"Dia belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab gadis itu sebelum kemudian menatap sang bartender, "Chanyeol, aku ingin minuman yang biasa."

Sang bartender pun kembali memulai aksinya dengan beberapa botol ditangannya.

"Gomawo." Ucap si gadis bermata bulat itu setelah menerima minuman dari Chanyeol, si bartender.

"Apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol membuat keduanya tersenyum menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Sehun yang sedang memakaikan _high heels _di kakinya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ibu jangan khawatir. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

"Kau bilang kakak kelasmu yang berulang tahun, lalu kenapa Luhan tidak diundang?"

Sehun menatap kakak tirinya itu yang tengah menatapnya datar dari sofa, "Mungkin dia tidak mengenalnya."

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi ibu." Gadis berkulit pucat itu memeluk ibunya lalu pergi.

.

Sehun segera menaiki taksi yang baru saja berhenti didepannya. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka naik bus karena harga transportasinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan taksi. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia menaiki bus dengan menggunakan gaun dan _high heels_. Beberapa jam yang lalu gadis itu membuka kado dari Kyungsoo, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah gaun. Ia sangat senang karena ternyata Kyungsoo begitu baik dan tak seburuk yang ia kira.

Hatinya terus berdebar sepanjang jalan. Tak sabar bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat melihatnya dibalut dengan gaun yang sangat indah. Matanya kembali membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. Ia berharap malam ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuknya.

.

.

"Dia sudah datang." Bisik seorang yeoja pada Kris lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu yang masih duduk di depan bartender.

Kris tersenyum menyeringai melihat sosok gadis cantik yang baru saja memasuki club. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik menurut Kris, namja itu sangat suka dengan hadiah Kyungsoo yang tengah dikenakan gadis itu. Gaun berwarna merah menyala yang membiarkan punggung putihnya terekspos. Benar-benar sangat kontras di kulit putih pucat itu. Apalagi rambut _brunnete_ yang biasa terikat itu kini tergerai dengan indahnya.

"Aku tak mengira gadis pendiam seperti dia ternyata sangat cantik. Kau beruntung sekali, Kai." Gumam Kris lalu berjalan menghampiri gadis bergaun merah yang tengah kebingungan itu.

"Oh Sehun?" namja bertubuh jangkung itu memanggil Sehun setengah berteriak, karena musik didalam club benar-benar berisik.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas namja dihadapannya. Ya, salahkan saja lampu disco yang gemerlap itu.

"Aku Kris, temannya Kai." Namja itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Sehun diam saja, tak berniat menjabat tangannya.

Ia terlihat ketakutan setelah mengingat siapa namja yang baru saja mengenalkan diri padanya.

Kris pun kembali menarik tangannya, "Um... maaf soal kejadian itu. Tao tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu."

Sehun berusaha mencerna perkataan Kris. Jadi, yeoja yang waktu itu bersamanya adalah Tao.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena Sehun hanya diam saja dari tadi, "Kau pasti mencari Kyungsoo?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia kemana? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

"Dia bilang ingin ke toilet sebentar. Kau tak datang dengan Kai?"

"Tidak. Aku kira dia sudah datang."

"Mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan. Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu, disini sangat berisik." Kris menatap Sehun, berharap gadis itu menyetujui tawarannya.

"Baiklah."

Seringai dari bibirnya itu muncul sembari membawa Sehun ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Gadis itu duduk di sofa hitam dengan tak nyaman. Sesekali ia menggosokan telapak tangan ke bahu telanjangnya. Gaun itu mulai tak nyaman ditubuhnya. Apalagi Kris sedari tadi menatapnya sambil menuangkan minuman yang mungkin berkadar alkohol tinggi.

"Apa Kyungsoo masih lama?" tanya Sehun sambil meremas tas kecilnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Namja itu menenggak minuman digenggamannya. Matanya tak lepas dari Sehun yang sekarang mulai gelisah.

Ia membuka tasnya, mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi Jongin. Tapi, tak ada benda yang dimaksud disana. Ia pasti lupa membawanya karena terlalu semangat.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Sehun mendongak menatap Kris yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu lalu menguncinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata sipit itu membulat.

"Hanya memastikan tak akan ada yang menggangu kita malam ini." Kris menyeringai sambil menghampiri Sehun yang mulai ketakutan.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**MY GIRL**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun (girl)**

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

**Kris**

**Tao (girl)**

**Genre :**

**Highschool lives, Drama, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ohorat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Play : SJ - It's You**

"Sehuna, kumohon angkat!"

"ARRGGHH!" Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya. Ia benar-benar cemas setelah Sehun tak mengangkat telponnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Berbagai macam pikiran tentang keadaan Sehun, hinggap dikepalanya. Ia semakin khawatir setelah mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo menemui Sehun tadi siang.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, ia pun segera pergi menuju rumah Sehun. Memastikan apa Sehun baik-baik saja, dan ia harap dugaanya benar.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu mengetuk pintu rumah Sehun. Ia terlihat sangat panik sampai seseorang membuka pintu itu.

"Siapa?" sosok wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah. Ia memandang Jongin bingung.

"A-aku teman Sehun. Apa dia ada dirumah?"

"Sehun? Dia baru saja pergi ke acara ulang tahun kakak kelasnya."

DEG!

"Ulang tahun? siapa?"

"Ah, aku lupa. Sebentar, aku ambilkan dulu undangannya."

Jongin semakin panik saat wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia harap dugaannya tentang Kyungsoo salah. Ia harap Sehun tak bersama gadis itu.

"Ini," wanita paruh baya itu kembali menemui Jongin sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu undangan, "Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin terkejut setelah membaca lokasi acara ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Lalu meremas kartu ditangannya.

"Aku akan kembali!"

Wanita yang sekilas mirip Sehun itu hanya menatap bingung pada Jongin yang baru saja pergi dengan motornya. Dan dari dalam rumah, Luhan terlihat cemas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

.

.

Motor sport itu melaju kencang, sekencang debaran jantung Jongin setelah mengetahui bahwa Sehun sedang dalam bahaya. Gadis itu menjebak Sehun. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak sedang berulang tahun.

Bunyi beberapa klakson, lampu merah, apapun ia abaikan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini hanya Sehun. Gadis yang telah mampu merubah hidupnya, gadis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya, gadis yang telah membuatnya menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Sehun terisak. Ia terus saja melempar apapun didekatnya pada namja yang tengah melepas _belt_ hitam dipinggangnya.

"Tenanglah manis, aku tidak akan melukaimu." Kris menyeringai sambil mendekati Sehun yang sudah terduduk diatas lantai.

Namja itu menundukan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sehun. Ia mengelus rambut Sehun sampai lengan putihnya, "Kau cantik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku saja?"

Sehun bergetar ketakutan, ia menepis tangan kasar Kris di lengannya, "K-kau sudah punya Tao..."

Kris tertawa, "Tao? Ya, dia memang pacarku. Dan dia tidak akan keberatan jika aku memiliki pacar lagi."

Sehun menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Kesal dengan sikap Sehun, Kris pun menahan lengan gadis itu dan mencoba mencium Sehun yang refleks memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kumohon Kris... jangan lakukan ini..."

Seolah permohonan itu hanya angin lewat, Kris tak mempedulikannya. Ia terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya sampai mencoba merobek gaun yang dikenakan Sehun.

Tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Kris berhasil merobek satu lapis gaun-nya.

BRAK!

Kris menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Ia begitu terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri diambang pintu. Ia terheran, bukankah pintu itu sudah terkunci?

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Satu pukulan telak di pipi kanan Kris. Namja blasteran Canada itu terjungkal ke lantai. Ia memegangi ujung bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Sehuna!" namja yang baru saja menghajar Kris itu segera menghampiri Sehun. Hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat gadis itu. Tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan, gaun yang sudah tak seindah saat pertama ia mengenakannya. Tangannya pun menolak saat namja itu berusaha memeluknya.

"Tenanglah Sehuna, ini aku. Ini aku Jongin." Namja itu memeluk Sehun, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ibu... aku takut..." Sehun terisak dipelukan Jongin.

Namja bermarga Kim itu melirik ke arah Kris yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka, "Kau lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

Belum sempat Kris menjawab, Jongin semakin panik saat gadis dipelukannya tak bergetar lagi seperti tadi. Sehun pingsan.

"Sehuna! Sehuna, bangunlah! Sehuna!" teriaknya sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu ke luar ruangan.

Kris masih terdiam ditempatnya, menatap punggung Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu. Jauh didalam hatinya, ia sangat merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Sebuah ranjang beroda terus berjalan memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan UGD di pintunya. Namja yang baru saja ditolak untuk memasuki ruangan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dirinya semakin panik sekarang. Sampai sebuah suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dimana Sehun?" seorang wanita yang sempat ia temui tadi duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, begitu juga gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dia masuk UGD." Jawabnya setenang mungkin.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongin?" kini gadis kurus itu bertanya padanya.

"Sesuatu terjadi padanya lalu pingsan. Maaf tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Jongin menunduk. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, aku yang tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Wanita itu menitikan air matanya, ia mengingat sesuatu yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Sesuatu menimpanya saat sebelum ayahmu meninggal." Kini wanita itu menatap gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan raut bingung.

"Ayahku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Ayahmu bilang kalau ia hanya ingin membawa Sehun jalan-jalan," satu tetes air mata mengalir dari pipinya, ia terisak, "Entah apa yang dipikirkan ayahmu, ia hampir memperkosa Sehun didalam mobil. Sehun berontak dan kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Gadis kurus itu menatap ibunya tak percaya, "Tidak mungkin ayah seperti itu! Sehun lah yang membunuh ayahku!"

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Karena Sehun melarangku! Dia tidak mau kau tahu soal keburukan ayahmu, dia tidak mau kau semakin sedih setelah ayahmu meninggal... tapi kau malah menjauhi anakku..."

Tubuh gadis itu melemas bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, ia terduduk diatas lantai sambil memeluk kaki sang ibu tiri, "Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

Jongin hanya diam setelah mendengar semuanya. Tangannya mengepal erat saat ingat apa yang telah dilakukan Kris beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Sehun."

.

.

.

"Ayah, kita akan kemana?" seorang gadis SMA itu bertanya sambil melempar pandangannya ke jalanan.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri, Sehunnie." Pria paruh baya disampingnya fokus menyetir sesekali melihat ke arah putri disampingnya.

"Ayah, apa yang kau lakukan!" gadis bernama Sehun itu menepis tangan sang ayah yang sempat mendarat dipahanya.

"Diamlah!"

Pria itu melepas _seat belt_-nyalalu mencengkram kedua pipi Sehun, memaksa untuk menciumnya. Sedangkan sang putri, hanya berusaha berontak karena perlakuan tak senonoh dari ayahnya.

"Jangan ayah! To... tolong!"

"DIAMLAH!"

Beberapa kancing seragamnya terlepas, Sehun menangis didalam mobil yang mulai oleng itu.

"AYAH KENDALIKAN MOBILNYA! AYAH..."

"AAAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah sadar _'nak_?" suara wanita yang sangat Sehun kenal itu membangunkannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya yang sedikit buram. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?

"Ibu..."

"Iya, ini ibu..."

Sehun memeluk lengan ibunya erat, "Ibu... aku takut..."

"Ibu bersamamu sekarang, tenanglah..." wanita paruh baya itu mengelus lembut surai putrinya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Aku takut..." gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. Matanya memerah, membuat orang-orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya sadar hanya bisa menatap nanar.

Sang Ibu menangis sembari menenangkan Sehun dipelukannya, "Ssh, tidak apa. Ibu disini."

"S-Sehuna..." seorang gadis bertubuh kurus menghampiri ranjang Sehun, ia hendak menggenggam tangan sang adik sebelum kemudian ditepisnya.

"Sehunnie, dia kakakmu. Luhan."

Sehun melirik gadis kurus itu, "Luhan? Luhan?"

Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk sembari menitikkan air matanya, "Iya, aku kakakmu..."

"Luhan?"

Gadis bernama Luhan itu segera menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku Sehuna... maafkan aku..."

"Luhan... aku takut..." Sehun menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan sang kakak tiri.

Jongin tengah berdiri diambang pintu, ia menatap nanar gadis _brunnette_ didepannya. Tangannya mengepal erat setelah melihat gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Marah, ia sangat marah. Gadis itu mengalami trauma berat dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan mungkin, sekarang Sehun tak mengenalinya.

Knop pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Hatinya semakin sakit melihat Sehun sekarang ini. Ia takut Sehun tak mau lagi mengenalnya, ia takut Sehun akan melupakannya.

Sebuah lengan menyapa kulit tangannya tiba-tiba, Jongin mendongak mendapati Ibu Sehun tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil tersenyum, "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak, aku tak berbuat apa-apa. Aku membuatnya ketakutan." Jongin menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu kau namja yang baik," wanita itu mengelus bahu Jongin, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada anakku jika kau tak menyusulnya tadi. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Jongin tertegun mendengar suara tangis dari wanita dihadapannya.

"Dokter bilang, Sehun akan mengalami traumatis dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Aku hanya berharap dia akan kembali seperti dulu," Ia menyeka air matanya, "Kau harus istirahat, pulanglah!"

.

.

.

BUGH!

Seorang namja terpental setelah mendapat pukulan untuk kesekian kali dipipinya. Barang-barang disekitarnya rusak karena hantaman tubuhnya. Sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek itu mengeluarkan darah. Namja didepannya tak henti memukulnya sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"YA! HENTIKAN KAI!" seorang yeoja berambut _blonde_ menghampiri namja yang tengah terkulai lemas diatas lantai, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kris? Kai, Kenapa kau menghajarnya?!"

"Tao, untuk apa kau datang kesini?" namja yang terlihat babak belur itu menepis tangan sang yeoja.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" perintah namja bernama Kai itu datar.

Kedua orang itu terkejut menatap namja dihadapannya.

"Kai, apa masalahmu?!"

"KUBILANG KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

"Apa ini karena gadis itu?"

Jongin terdiam, rahangnya menajam menahan amarah.

Yeoja itu mendecih, "Bahkan kau lupa dengan dirimu saat dulu, Kai. Kau lebih bejat dari Kris!"

Jongin masih terdiam, perkataan yeoja itu seperti bumerang untuknya. Ia lupa dengan itu semua. Masa lalu yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, masa lalu yang sudah lama ia lupakan sejak bertemu Sehun.

Tangannya mengepal erat, "Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"

.

.

.

BUAHAHA PENDEK YA? OTAK SAYA LAGI PADET(?)

MAAF DI PART KEMARIN GA ADA SALAM PENUTUPNYA(?) AUTHOR EMANG AGAK CEROBOH, ENTAH EMANG SELALU CEROBOH(?)

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW+NUNGGU LANJUTANNYA ^^

KALO MAU LANJUT, REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA MUEHEHE(?)


End file.
